The Blue Hour
by shonen-aigoddess
Summary: songfic TatSuki with a little WatSoka at the end.


A/n: This is a song fic to the song Blue Hour. The AMV can been seen on my account at You Tube, and the link will be on my profile in a few days when I finish it. This is a Tatsumi/Tsuzuki fic, mostly based on what I've been able to grasp from the manga. Also, I'm working on the next chapter of Follow Me.

''

Tatsumi closed his eyes as he listened to the song on his small radio.

It was his guilty pleasure to listen to the mortal world through a small radio late at night when he was left to do the book keeping.

This was the fourth night now that the song had played and it reminded him of Tsuzuki back in the early days.

He could almost sing with it now...if the secretary wanted to try anyway, but he preferred just listen to the sad and thought provoking song.

"It seems like another life time, when you and I were together. But that old blue heartache, keeps hanging on forever. Sometimes I remember, sometimes I forget. When the blue hour comes."

A bitter smile graced his lips for a few seconds as he began to think back on the times he and Tsuzuki had that had been good.

He sighed and went back to work.

''

Tsuzuki lay quietly staring at the clock as he listened to that song again.

He'd heard it four times now and it was starting to get to him.

Old feelings he'd had for Tatsumi were beginning to come up again and that was painful.

He closed his eyes as he listened to it.

"I'll be waiting. Like so many times before. Deep into the night. One early morning. That drifter may knock on my door. When the blue hour comes."

He felt tears forming in his eyes as he began to remember.

Maybe if he hadn't been so babyish, or if he'd worked harder...maybe he and Tatsumi would still be together.

For a moment he wished Tatsumi would knock on his door.

Tell him he was wrong to have broken up.

That he still loved Tsuzuki.

He closed his eyes tightly, squeezing his pillow.

'You are the drifter Tatsumi. So cold.'

''

Tatsumi found he just couldn't concentrate on his work while this song was playing.

It made him think of Tsuzuki but he found that's what he wanted while listening.

The next verse made him want to run to the purple-eyed man.

He remembered things that were just like what this man was singing.

"I'll be ready. All night we'll walk the floor. I'll put on some music, and pull at your memory. When the drifter...shows up at my door. When the blue hour comes."

Temporarily he set his pen aside and slid open his drawer.

Hidden between the drawer and the desk was an old black and white picture he'd saved from so long ago.

It was he and Tsuzuki just after he'd arrived.

It was a torrid affair that he was regretting that he ended now.

H traced Tsuzuki's face with a soft smile.

'Tsuzuki-san...I think I still love you.'

''

Tsuzuki laid there numbly listening.

He didn't want to hear it anymore but he didn't want to turn it off.

It was a truthful song that he hated and loved.

Like Tatsumi.

"Now I'm free and easy. Spending time with my friends. But every now and then a love song, comes playing on the wind. I'm dancing close with strangers, staying up to greet the sun. When the blue hour comes."

He sat up, clutching his pillow tightly against his chest as he forced himself to stop crying.

He just couldn't take it anymore.

he had to confront Tatsumi about how he still felt.

'I'll do anything you want Tatsumi. Just take me back before I lose my mind!'

He tore the pillow in half, feathers flying everywhere and let out a moan he'd been trying to hold back.

'I still love you so much Tatsumi!'

''

Tatsumi suddenly felt a terrible sensation come over him.

Like he'd made the biggest mistake of his life by leaving Tsuzuki and for the first time since his death, tears came to his eyes as he stared at the picture.

"I'll be waiting. Like so many times before. Deep into the night. One early morning. That drifter may knock on my door. When the blue hour comes."

In a sudden fit of rage Tatsumi cleared the desk and slammed his hands down onto it.

'I'm such an idiot! Why did I turn so cold! I need him and all his immature behavior!'

He glanced up at the door to see the man he'd just been thinking of.

"Tatsumi-san, please listen to me."

Tatsumi shook his head.

"Listen to me."

''

Both were silent for a long moment while the song continued to play.

"I'll be ready. All night we'll walk the floor. I'll put on some music, and pull at your memory. When the drifter...shows up at my door. When the blue hour comes."

Tsuzuki was the first to speak.

"I...want you to tell me why we broke up. You never answered me and I need to know."

Tatsumi closed his eyes, allowing his tears to be seen.

He didn't care right now.

All he wanted was Tsuzuki.

"I was afraid I'd hurt you. I made myself hate you so I didn't have to deal with my own feelings. Tsuzuki...I want you back."

Tsuzuki's eyes widened.

"You...still love me?"

Tatsumi slammed his fist down, closing his eyes tightly as tears fell onto the desk.

"I never really stopped."

Tatsumi looked up sharply and before Tsuzuki was really aware of what was happening, he was embraced in a kiss he thought he'd forgotten.

Tatsumi breathed in deeply as he kissed Tsuzuki's ear after releasing his lips.

"I had forgotten who right this felt. Or maybe I just missed you."

Tsuzuki wrapped his arms around Tatsumi's neck tightly as he was pulled against the secretaries' body.

" Please don't ever leave me again Tatsumi."

He shook his head.

"Never again."

Reluctantly Tatsumi let go of Tsuzuki to turn the radio off, however he stopped as the D.J came on.

"That's, The Blue Hour, as requested for the fourth night by Kurosaki Hisoka who wants his coworkers to get back together. Wherever you two are, I hope you make it last. This is Yutaka Watari, returning you crazy love birds to our regular link to the living world."

Tatsumi couldn't help but chuckle as he turned it off and turned back to Tsuzuki.

"Those a very sneaky shinigami, no?"

Tsuzuki nodded with a smile and took his hand.

"Let's go home."

Tatsumi smiled softly and kissed his forehead, something he truly missed doing.

"I still have work...and apparently I must pay the consequences of my temper...but if you want to stay and wait for me...?"

Tsuzuki wrapped his arms around Tatsumi tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere without you ever again."

Tatsumi leaned down and kissed his one last time for the night before whispering.

"I can't agree with you more."

''

Around the corner in Watari's lab, Hisoka stood in Watari's arms while the song played again.

"Do you think it worked this time?"

Watari chuckled.

"I told you, it's them. This song is not only romantic but it shouts their life together. But I know who else it worked on for sure."

Hisoka smiled softly and closed his eyes.

"From the first strains. You had me caught in the first thirty seconds. So what are you waiting for?"

Watari shook his head.

"Nothing."

Hisoka returned Watari's embrace as he felt cool lips against his own and sighed deeply.

"It's late."

Watari cooed softly to Hisoka.

"So let's go."

On their way out they stopped by Tatsumi's office.

Hisoka was a little disappointed to see that Tsuzuki was nowhere in sight and nothing on Tatsumi's desk had changed.

Watari spoke softly.

"Tatsumi-san..."

Tatsumi smiled as he looked up at them.

"You sneaks. Don't worry Hisoka-kun...it worked well. Tsuzuki's fallen asleep here beside me."

Hisoka smiled as Watari gently tugged at his jacket.

"We're leaving now. Just came to say goodnight."

Tatsumi nodded.

"Goodnight."

When they were gone Tatsumi glanced down at Tsuzuki with a soft smile.

"Just like a puppy. Sleep well."

''

end XP


End file.
